


Rainy Nights Back At Home

by Stephy134



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, rainy weather fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephy134/pseuds/Stephy134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy fanfics since it's fall and that means cold weather and rain! Perfect to be with you favorite guy right? This includes stories with Spencer, Derek, and Aaron coming home to you after a very long case. Have fun and forgive me if any of them are out of character!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Genius and His Teddybear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Spencer home is just the best, but would being bold change anything of what you both have? How does he react since he isn't exactly the openly emotional one?

“I’m home!” He yelled from the front door, setting his keys on the entry table. “Rain made it terrible to walk here so after a little coffee, the rain calmed down enough for me to come home!” He continued talking, now becoming suspicious of the silence in the house. 

His steps turned cautious as he entered the living room and saw it dimly lit. 

“A-are you here sweetheart?” He called out again. 

I crept as quietly as I could behind him and giggled quietly. 

“I’M GONNA GET YOU DOCTOR SPENCER REID!” I said in a husky voice and jumped on top of him while he screamed and gave to shock, falling on the floor with me on top of his back. 

He quickly reacted, flipping himself to straddle me, and all traces of fear…worry (he claims he doesn't get scared, just momentarily shocked) gone and gave me an unamused look. 

“Hi there. I didn't know I had it in me to scare a behavioral analyzer.” I giggled, stretching up to kiss him with a smile still on my lips. 

“What have I said? I become momentarily shocked-” He began saying. 

I imputed, using my elbows as support to stay up, “Which is also a feeling that happens when the body is exposed to a fast, brief, and unknown stimuli and can cause an adrenaline rush-” 

He chuckled and said, “I've taught you well.” 

“I learned from the best. You, my friend, are wet. The rain didn't calm down enough did it?” I said smiling, causing him to bring his head level to mine and rest his forehead against mine. 

“Not enough for me to come home dry. I should go shower before I get a cold.” He said, chuckling. 

“Ooooo, can I come with?” I said, giggling and squirming a little at my boldness while I felt my face warm up. 

Reid stuttered a bit, blushing and managed to say, “H-hey! That’s not a-appropriate!” 

“Sweetie I know. You think I would say it if I didn't mean it?” I said, motioning for us to stand. 

When he stood, he helped me up and noticing our proximity was nose to nose distance, we both blushed, looking awkwardly away. I needed to say something, anything to break the tension I created. 

“Why don’t I make some more coffee…or tea? You want green or chamomile?” I said, mentally hitting my head repeatedly on a wall. 

“G-green for me, thanks. I’ll um…I’ll be back, I’m just gonna go..yeah.” He stammered. 

We both moved, thankfully, in opposite directions so he couldn't see me silently cursing myself for being stupidly bold and I couldn't hear him sound like if he was muttering to himself. As I set the water to boil, I silently thought, “I always manage to make things so awkward between myself and people.” I moved over to the counter to reach for our mugs, smiling when I remembered his reaction to the mugs I brought home.

“Why Doctor Who mugs?” He said, already expecting the response and rolled his eyes. “Because they’re really cute and I love my Doctors! I mean c’mon! Look at them! I got us the TARDIS ones! It's got a little mini TARDIS in the middle! You love Doctor Who too!” I enthusiastically said, bringing in my boxed prizes. “While I do love the show, I'd rather not have more than my action figures and my 4th Doctor costume. Did you get it for the irony that Doctor Who is a British show and British people coincidentally happen to love tea so much?” He said, raising an eyebrow. “You know, I didn't think about that but now that you mention it, ha. That’s funny.” I giggled to myself as he smiled, approaching me with his fingers from one hand buried in his hair and said, “Just for the sake of irony since it’s been perfectly placed here, these will be our tea drinking mugs. I’m getting different coffee mugs though.” “Reid! I was about to be so happy and then you ruined the moment!” I said, blushing and playfully pushed him. He chuckled and said, “My statement still stands!”

“Why'd I have to go and be so bold? He just got home, I could've waited.” I muttered, face palming myself, making the mugs on my fingers clank softly. 

“Do what? I showered for 15 minutes and I come to you talking to yourself, face palming, while holding the mugs.” Reid said, taking the mugs from behind me. 

I jumped and then blushed, turning to face him and said, “You didn't hear much, right?” 

He smiled and said, “Nothing, if you didn't want me to. Don’t beat yourself up over that comment. You were being bold…I…kinda liked that.” He put both our tea bags in the mugs and cleared his throat. 

I turned back around to shut off the water, pouring it in the mugs, and said, “R-really?” 

I looked up and saw him looking at me, grabbing both mugs and signaling me towards the window sill. I set the pot down and followed; kind of crushed he didn't show much emotion behind his words and stopped to wait for him to adjust himself but was pleasantly surprised when he made a space for me to sit in between his legs and motioned me to come. I smiled slightly and blushed, grabbing my mug from him, and settled myself in between his legs and placed my head to lean on his shoulder. He and I both turned our attention to the now light drizzle falling from the window, me happily sighing and him turning his head to kiss my forehead. 

“By the way, love your pj’s.” He said, laughing when he saw me visibly tense up, ready to verbally defend myself. 

I laughed and said, “Leave me alone! I’m an adult, Dr. Reid, and can choose to dress in Hello Kitty pajamas if so I please it! At least I don’t have the fashion sense of a grandfather!” 

“Hey! I shamelessly have a Star Wars t-shirt somewhere in my closet! You still like me, grandpa clothes and all!” He said chuckling. 

I reached my free hand up to tangle in his hair and he nuzzled into my hand. I giggled quietly and kissed his cheek, “I’m glad you’re home.” 

“I missed being home. I also missed these ironic mugs and seeing cartoon pjs with Doctor Who socks everywhere. ” He said smiling, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Hey! When did this turn into judging my nightwear and socks!? I’m taking that as an implied ‘I miss you too’, and in that case, I missed you too.” I said, nuzzling into his chest. 

He lowered his head, called my attention, and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Setting his mug down to cup my face with his warm, soft hands, he brought my face as close to his as he could. 

“Love you.” I said through the kiss. 

“Love is actually caused by-” He said, breaking into an explanation when I cut him off and said, “Shush. Enjoy tea, a rainy night…and me.” 

"With pleasure." He said, kissing me again, and grabbing his mug again so we could watch the rain mist over the city.


	2. Dancing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University has driven you to the point where it feels like speaking to the paper could make the suffering lessen anymore. But! Your knight in shining armor comes and rescues you when he comes back home from a case! Isn't it great to have him back?
> 
> -There might be some slight cursing!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The snippet of the song towards the end is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City just in case you wanted to listen to that little snippet and picture the scene.

“I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE. I NEED A BREAK FROM THESE NOTES. MY MIDTERM IS IN TWO DAYS AND I WANT TO MURDER PAPER. STOP BEING SUCH A PAIN. ” I loudly said, sighing and looked down at my notes again. 

“Hey babygirl! I’m home from my case and man was it a bitch to handle!” He shouted, his voice sounding as if it were coming closer to our room. 

I sighed again and said, “I’VE BEEN STUDYING FOR 7 HOURS AND I REGRET THAT DECISION GREATLY.” 

“Whatcha working on babe?” He said, walking in behind me and kissed the top of my head. 

“Studying for a midterm coming up. I’m sorry honey, how was your case?” I said apologetically, turning in my chair to face him. 

He chuckled, made his way to the bed, and said, “It went pretty good for being a difficult case. I think you need a break babygirl.” 

I smiled, looked at my notes, then returned my gaze to my smiling boyfriend and said, “My knight in shining armor.” 

As I was getting up from the chair, he met up with me, leaving us face-to-face and he sensually whispered while smirking, “I think I’m missing something love.” 

I breathed deeply and said, “You know what that voice does to me dammit.” 

He chuckled playfully and I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. He returned it eagerly, enveloping me in his strong arms, one resting on my hips, the other pressing me closer by the small of my back. I draped my arms around his neck, enjoying his physical form being actually there in front of me (he’d been gone for at least a good 3 weeks at a case back home in Texas!) when he broke the kiss, saying, “Let’s go outside, I think it’s drizzling. We can enjoy an ice-cream or something outside on the porch.” 

“Why Derek Morgan, I’d love to accompany you into the lovely night atmosphere. Did you know that rain isn't teardrop shaped but it’s more ovular?” I said, grabbing my phone from the desk of torture. 

He laughed and said, “You've been hanging with pretty boy when he gets out before I do, have you?” 

“No, of course not! How dare you insult my intelligence and accuse me of hanging out with my lover without you knowing Derek! There’s a reason why I got into school, duh. Plus, my lover and I only meet up when he’s not tired and I’m not ready to murder my notes.” 

He laughed and said, “Calling him your lover doesn't make it any better babygirl.” 

I giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him outside saying, “I drive!” 

He pulled me back, took off in a faster pace, and said, “Uh-uh not if I get there first.” 

“Not fair! The truck is right there!” I followed in hot pursuit, making a face when I saw him leaning against the driver’s side of the truck. 

I smiled and chuckled but instantly composed myself to put up a playful angry front and said, “I never get to drive cause apparently the ‘oh-so-great’ BAU agent can handle it better than I can.” 

He chuckled and said, “Get in babe. I promise to take you to get frozen yogurt instead.” 

“Well…I guess.” I sighed, smiling again as I got in. 

“Welcome home Derek.” He said aloud, grinning like a dumbbutt and finally slipping in where he heard me squealing over my favorite song that played on the radio.

~At home, on the porch~  


The music playing from my phone did nothing to stop him from talking about the parts of his cases he over-exaggerates for his amusement of watching my reactions. 

“Okay no, but try imagining all of those icky yucky corpses splayed out on the floor with blood gooping down-” He was saying with an amused tone of voice while I covered my ears and tried to tone him out and just ended up becoming defeated and setting down my almost empty yogurt bowl. 

“Fine, it’s not like I was gonna finish eating anyway.” I muttered and Derek chuckled, saying, “Okay, Okay, I’m done. Anything you wanna get me back with?” 

An idea soon popped into my head and I said, “Yes. Agent Morgan, I’m going to ask you to consider taking a risky mission. Your mission, should you choose to accept, might endanger your toes and torso.” 

He laughed musically and said with amusement present in his voice, “What is this dangerous mission you speak of?” 

I held out my hand and said, “May I ask for a slow dance?” 

He allowed me to see a dorky grin appear on his face and reached up to take a hold of my hand, getting up and preparing himself to lead me. 

“Oh wait, three things before we start. One: Lemmie change the song-” I quickly left his hold to put on one song I had in mind for slow dancing and then quickly stepped back before it started. “Two:I dance like my mother, so if I start to lead, take over please. Three:…..I kinda wanted to…dance in the rain if that’s okay with you.” 

“Babygirl…whatever makes you happy. If I have to soak myself in my work clothes, let me have the honor of saying it was because I wanted to please my girlfriend. While Derek Morgan is your boyfriend, the majority of the leading will be done by me.” 

I blushed and smiled hugely just as he did earlier saying, “You’re such a sweet cutie patootie. Excuse me sir, I can be independent if I want to…but…I mean I wouldn't feel superior to anyone so!” 

He laughed his wonderful laugh and smiled as he led me out from under the porch, placing both of his arms around my waist and I mirrored him except I placed my arms around his neck. He held me closer and swayed me side to side as the slight drizzle began to increase into rain.  


“I am not my own,  
For I have been made new.  
Please don’t let me go,  
I desperately need you.” 

I sang along softly to the song while I followed closely to Derek’s movements and he stared directly into my eyes with his soft, warm gaze. 

I smiled and said, “I missed you.” 

He gave my waist a reassuring squeeze and said, “Here I am in the flesh and boy am I glad to be home to you.” 

The rain continued its steady pace, leaving us completely drenched but not stopping Morgan from leaning his face to mine and planting a sweet kiss. After a while, wet hair and all, I turned our dancing position into a hug and said, “Welcome home Derek.”


	3. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting up with Jack can be the most cutest and absolutely fun time! Plus, Aaron loves coming home to an ecstatic little boy and his loving girlfriend which is everything he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote Jack about 7 years old? I hope you enjoy the fic!

“Daddy’s almost home!” Jack exclaimed, running from seeing the kitchen clock for the umpteenth time that night. “I know baby, I’m just as excited as you are!” I said, catching him as he ran to me while I was on the couch. He laughed as I tickled him and then sat him down on my lap to continue watching TV while Hotch made his way home. In preparing for his arrival, Jack and I decided to make cookies in the shape of Sherlock Holmes’s hat and magnifying glass (thank the Lord for Hot Topic!) and have them warm and ready while we were watching The Avengers movie (he got mad whenever I hooted at the TV when Captain America showed and said he’d 'tell daddy and I’d be in trouble'). Jack, who now had jumped off to set the cookies on a plate, hurriedly placed them on the coffee table along with a cup of milk and triumphantly took back his seat, admiring his work. “I think daddy’ll love the cookies sweetie! Especially knowing that they’re made from the little man he loves so much.” I said lovingly, hugging him. “He’ll also love them cuz you helped too! Daddy loves you, I can tell.” He said, sounding all knowing. I bemusedly scoffed at the thought of Jack sounding like he knew all and said, “Oh really, what gives it away?” He put his finger on his chin like if he was in thought and said, “I think it’s when you and daddy look at each other. He used to look at mommy like that, and she would tell me that they’re very much in love.” I didn't know how to respond to his comment and smiled like the big goofball I knew I was looking like. I know Haley was very important to Aaron so to have looks like they used to share meant so much. So, Hotch was in love. With me. I lightly squeezed Jack and he leaned back, jumping with joy when the front door opened and he appeared. “Daddy!” Jack shouted, jumping off my lap and running to hug his legs. I turned and couldn’t help but giggle a little out of watching the two of them interact. “Hey buddy!” He responded enthusiastically, lifting him up from his legs and hugging him close. “OH! Look what we made you!” Jack said, motioning to be put down by pointing at the coffee table. Hotch let him down and he ran to the table, presenting the cookies and milk to him. Hotch laughed, taking the plate and glass from him and said, “Thanks bud! I’ll eat them right after I put you to bed!” He motioned for him to start climbing the stairs, laughing at Jack’s apparent disappointment. “Aw dad!” He exclaimed, walking up the stairs. 

I laughed and he turned his attention to me, smiling warmly and saying, “Thank you so much.” “Of course, Aaron. You know I never have a problem, Jack and I have been best friends for quite a while you know.” I smiled even bigger and he approached the couch where I was facing him, my knees on the cushions giving me that extra boost I needed to be at normal level to him. He leaned in and kissed me with all of his gratefulness to be home with us, I brought my hands up to his face and melted completely in the kiss. He moved away slowly, resting his forehead on mine, and said, “I’m glad to be home.” “Hotchner I’m glad you made it home safely. I wouldn’t know what to do if my big, strong superhero wasn’t here with me and his sidekick.” I whispered. He chuckled and said, “Superhero?” “It’s an insider between Jack and I. He said not to tell why.” I said, laughing quietly. Unknowingly, the TV had shut down from being inactive for so long and was replaced by the sound of rain falling softly against the house. Hotch whispered, careful not to disturb the peaceful moment, “Tomorrow…if it’s alright with you…I’d like to take you to meet Haley tomorrow. It’s a Sunday and I’m not working in the office.” Tears weld up in my eyes and I said, “Aaron...I feel so…honored…sure. I’d love to go meet the lovely Mrs. Hotchner. I’d love to introduce myself to her. I hope she likes me.” “Oh don’t worry. She will.” He smiled, kissing me once again only to hear behind us, “Mommy likes people who make daddy happy. She’s gonna like you!” We both saw Jack at the base of the stairs, pajamas and all, smiling happily at the both of us. “If Jack says so, then it’s gotta be true!” I said, climbing off the couch and taking Aaron by the hand, and met with Jack, holding out my hand out and said, “What do you say Mr. Jack-Jack? To use the sleep shall we?” “No!!!” He exclaimed but still grabbed my hand and led us upstairs. “Use the sleep?” Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow. “What?! Leave me alone!” I said, laughing. Jack released my hand and entered his room but before we both entered, I stopped him and said, “Home sweet home. Welcome Aaron Hotchner.” “Home sweet home is right. Thank you, my precious dove.” He said, leaning down to kiss me quickly. “Ew!” Jack called from his bed. I laughed, kissed him back, and then led him hand-in-hand to Jack’s room.


End file.
